This invention is concerned with a method for providing a storage compartment in a wall having equally spaced studs located therein.
Most residential homes built since about 1950 have inside walls made of sheetrock or other similar material and wall supports consisting of wood or metal studs extending vertically between the inner sheetrock wall and outer wall. These studs are spaced apart about 16 inches, center to center, are about 2 inches thick and about 41/2 inches in depth. Thus the space between studs would form an ideal storage space heretofore unutilized. Moreover, such space is available for storage from the floor to the ceiling provided there are no wires or pipes as obstructions in the space.
There have been apparatus used heretofore to accomodate that space. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,106 there is described cabinet structures which comprise two or more interconnected individual cabinets adapted to fit within the spaces or recesses between adjacent studs. A connecting strip connects individual cabinets and lies over the stud. The cabinet locks into the stud by means of inturned flanges of interlocking ribs which engage saw cuts in the studs. Similarly in U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,217 there is shown a cabinet designed to be mounted in a wall between two studs or other vertical members. The side walls of the cabinet lying against the studs are provided with special recesses which allow fasteners to be inserted from the front of the cabinet.
However, although specific cabinet structures have been disclosed in the art which can be placed in a wall space the art has not disclosed a general method for utilizing the available storage area between studs in homes built after about 1950. The present invention, on the other hand, does provide such a method which can be carried out efficiently, economically, and effectively.